fanficchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle
)|producer = Aaron Moon James Kasian|camera = Videotape (Filmized) Multicamera|time = 23 minutes|company = Laugh Productions Aqua Productions|channel = Fanfic Channel|format = 480i (SDTV) 720p (HDTV)|run = January 16, 2015 - January 23, 2015}} Kyle & Jane is an upcoming Fanfic Channel sitcom, created by Michelle Derin and Aaron Moon. The series was picked up by Fanfic Channel on December 2, 2014, and was announced during the Fanfic Channel Upfront on December 12, 2014. Fanfic Channel has ordered 12 episodes for the series. It was originally expected to premiere during the Fall Season, but it was moved to the Winter 2015 Premiere. Daniel Padilla and Kathryn Bernardo is set to star in the series, which carries a TV-PG rating. It was announced on December 23, 2014 that Kyle & Jane will air on Fridays at 7PM (PST). The series officially premiered on January 16, 2015, garnering a total of 2.43 million viewers (U.S.). On January 23, 2015, after its second episode aired, Fanfic Channel announced that the series has been cancelled and that no further episode was going to air. This was due to the low ratings, compared to the budget spent on production. Creator, Aaron Moon, announced that Kyle & Jane will remain a nominee for the Fanfic Awards 2015. Kyle & Jane is the first Fanfic Channel series to be ever cancelled, without premiering the remaining episodes. Premise Kyle is an outgoing, party animal who has passion for music. Jane, on the other hand, is a sweet, shy girl who loves art and has a big heart. Kyle & Jane's opposite personalities causes tons of conflict, especially after both are appointed as co-presidents in their high school. The two try to win over the hearts of the student as they argue and fight, not realizing that a deeper relationship is already brewing between them. Cast and Characters Main Cast and Characters * Daniel Padilla as Kyle Armstrong * Kathryn Bernardo as Jane Anderson * Ryan Potter as Kurt Lee * Morgan Obenreder as Wendy Lancini * Luke Benward as Caleb Pennyworth * Janella Salvador as Emma Cruz * Dante Palminteri as Axel Dimitrio * Gracie Dzienny as Lola Dane * Ian Nelson as JC Rheinberg * Piper Curda as Eliza Shrook Recurring Cast and Characters * Sofia Andres as Annie Sanchez * Noah Centineo as Josiah Weiss * Ingrid Dela Paz as Sophie Clarkson * Uriah Shelton as Michael Sherwood * Mindy Sterling as Mrs. Miers Production Casting Filipino actors Daniel Padilla and Kathryn Bernardo, a real life couple, landed the role early July 2014. Co-creator, Aaron Moon, decided to integrate a little of his history by casting filipino actors as the lead. The series will also feature other filipino and american actors as main and recurring. The series features a cast of 10, making it the Fanfic Series with the biggest cast. Filming The series was originally intended to film in the Philippines, but it was moved to Virginia, United States. It was then decided to be filmed in Los Angeles, where it will be filmed in a soundstage studio. Four of the episodes was already filmed when the series was cancelled, but it will remain unaired. Category:Series Category:2015 Series Category:Cancelled Series